Charlie Brownladdin III: The King of Thieves (1996)
CharlieBrown&Human Fluttershy Pictures's 1996 Movie-Spoof "Aladdin and The King of Thieves" Cast * Aladdin - Charlie Brown (Peanuts) * Aladdin (Young) - Toad (Mario Bros.) * Princess Jasmine - Human Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) * The Genie - James P. Sullivan (Monsters, Inc.) * Cassim - Super Mario (Mario Bros.) * Sa'luk - Kai (Kung Fu Panda 3) * Sa'luk's Men - Mayor Shelbourne (Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs), Adagio Dazzle (Rainbow Rocks), Chester V (Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs 2), AUTO (WALL-E), Leonard (The Angry Birds Movie), Sonata Dusk (Rainbow Rocks), Cain (The Jungle Cubs), Aria Blaze (Rainbow Rocks) and Li'l Lightning (101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure) * Iago - Zazu (The Lion King) * Abu - Kevin, Stuart and Bob (Minions) * The Sultan - Grandsanta (Arthur Christmas) * Rajah - Diego (Ice Age) * Carpet - Lightning McQueen (Cars) * Razoul - Dave (Penguins of Madagascar) * Razoul's Guards - Octopi (Penguins of Madagascar) * the Oracle - Human Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) * Peddler - Arthur Claus (Arthur Christmas) Quotes * Kai/Sa'luk: Give the Hand of Midas to Me Mario or Your Son Dies * Mario/Cassim: Kai You're Battle is With Me * Charlie Brown/Aladdin: Don't Worry Dad I Can Take'em Alone * Mario/Cassim: But You're Not Alone Not Anymore You Want the Hand of Midas Kai Take It Scenes * Charlie Brownladdin III: The King of Thieves (1996) Part 1 * Charlie Brownladdin III: The King of Thieves (1996) Part 2 * Charlie Brownladdin III: The King of Thieves (1996) Part 3 * Charlie Brownladdin III: The King of Thieves (1996) Part 4 * Charlie Brownladdin III: The King of Thieves (1996) Part 5 * Charlie Brownladdin III: The King of Thieves (1996) Part 6 * Charlie Brownladdin III: The King of Thieves (1996) Part 7 * Charlie Brownladdin III: The King of Thieves (1996) Part 8 * Charlie Brownladdin III: The King of Thieves (1996) Part 9 * Charlie Brownladdin III: The King of Thieves (1996) Part 10 * Charlie Brownladdin III: The King of Thieves (1996) Part 11 * Charlie Brownladdin III: The King of Thieves (1996) Part 12 * Charlie Brownladdin III: The King of Thieves (1996) Part 13 * Charlie Brownladdin III: The King of Thieves (1996) Part 14 * Charlie Brownladdin III: The King of Thieves (1996) Part 15 - End Credits Gallery Charlie Brown in The Peanuts Movie (2015).jpeg|Charlie Brown as Aladdin Toad super mario.png|Toad as Aladdin (Young) Fluttershy thumb ID EG.png|Fluttershy as Princess Jasmine Sullivan-monsters-university-9.56.jpg|Sulley as The Genie Mario in Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Games (2013).jpeg|Super Mario as Cassim Kai-kung-fu-panda-3-95 5.jpg|Kai as Sa'luk Mayor Shelbourne in Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs (2009).jpeg|Mayor Shelbourne, Adagio Dazzle ID EG2.png|Adagio Dazzle, Chester V.jpeg|Chester V, Auto.jpg|AUTO, Leonard in The Angry Birds Movie 2 (2019).jpeg|Leonard, Aria Blaze ID EG2.png|Aria Blaze, Cain staying.jpg|Cain, Sonata Dusk ID EG2.png|Sonata Dusk LilLightning2.png|and Li'l Lightning as Sa'luk's Men Zazu in The Lion King 2 Simba's Pride.jpg|Zazu as Iago Kevin, Bob and Stuart.png|Kevin, Stuart and Bob as Abu Grand-santa-arthur-christmas-7.91.jpg|Grandsanta as The Sultan Diego in Ice Age Collision Course.jpg|Diego as Rajah Lightning McQueen in Cars 2.jpg|Lightning McQueen as Carpet Dave (Penguins of Madagascar).jpg|Dave as Razoul Dave minions.png|Octopi as Razoul's Guards Twilight Sparkle thumb ID EG.png|Human Twilight Sparkle as the Oracle Arthur Claus in Arthur Christmas (2011).jpeg|Arthur Claus as the Peddler See Also * Charlie Brownladdin II: The Return of Lord Shen (1994) (Preceded) Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof Category:CharlieBrown&Human Fluttershy Pictures Category:Aladdin and the King of Thieves Movie Spoof Category:Aladdin and the King of Thieves Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs